


Mind Over Matter

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Noncon Edition [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, Kinkfill, M/M, Non-Consensual, Possessive Behavior, Short, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prospit and Derse were destroyed, as well as all the trolls' dreamselves, right? Yet some of the trolls don't get why Karkat is so against sleeping. Horrorterrors are creepy and all, but it's not all bad!</p><p>Imagine a world, then, where Karkat blurted out Jack's name before Jack fired the vaporizing energy ball. Imagine a world where Jack hesitated, and instead of destroying the gray-skinned creature that wasn't familiar but was, captured him instead (what else are tentacles for other than keeping arms pinned and hoisting around a protesting body, after all?). Imagine if he continues to play with his captive any time Karkat succumbs to sleep.</p><p>Alternate angle: Imagine the psychological fuckary that would be Karkat anytime he was awake. Feel free to incorporate other pairings/quadrants/concerned citizens. It would be interesting to see if someone could come up with sooper!Gamzee being concerned as his BeSt FrIeNd falls apart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/5681.html?thread=7737393#cmt7737393
> 
> (Bec Noir keeps things inside his body.)

Karkat can't sleep.  
  
He's physically capable of drifting off, moreso with every passing moment. It's his mind, not his body, that rejects the concept of slumber.  
  
 _eyes open blackness no god no please_  
  
It's his mind, not his body, that objects to cold fingertips  
  
 _cold and hard black carapace giving space hand reaching_  
  
 _reaching_  
  
playing over his body, dark tentacles holding him in place.  
  
 _slimy dry soft rough hurts hurts no more_  
  
His traitor body, or dream body, or whatever the fuck, could almost _enjoy_...  
  
 _enjoy it just enjoy are you having fun kid karkat kid_  
  
 _kid_  
  
 _my kid_  
  
  
 _want to show you my stabs how i say hello_  
  
...the sickening sensations. It was his traitor mouth that opened, uttered his name  
  
 _jack call me jack karkat only one ill let CALL ME JACK KARKAT_  
  
 **_KARKAT SAY MY NAME_ **

drew his gogdamned attention.  
  
 _special youre special kid youre my kid mine_  
  
Even in his waking hours, Karkat remembered. He filled the lab with people, didn't let them leave (you're becoming just like him keeping what you want what relieves the pain close not letting it get away) because when he was alone and walking down an empty hall or staring at a blank screen and his eyes slipped closed, just for a moment, the memory of a harsh black hand grabbing him, GRIPPING him, stuffing him inside Jack's body/space-time pouch would flash behind his eyelids, green like acid would flash behind his eyelids and he'd find himself on the floor, eyes wide and sweat dripping down his panting frame.  
  
Bastard wouldn't even hurt him anymore, like he knew  
  
 _special arent you special special to me my kid all mine_  
  
 _gonna keep you close gonna keep you safe did you love me karkat was i your daddy?_  
  
how much it ripped the tiny troll up inside. Karkat could feel the worried stares but as long as it meant he wasn't left alone he didn't care.  
  
 _not alone dont worry_

 

_never leave you alone again_


End file.
